Jungle Life
by Jan Lee
Summary: ONESHOT. Ino coerces Kiba into going to a Halloween party as Tarzan. Things heat up unexpectedly, and Kiba gets a special treat. Rawr. Kiba-centric, Kiba/Ino. Lemon. Edited/Revised 01/22/11


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Rating: M, **for language and sex. This is AUish. I'm _way _too lazy to look into Japanese history for famous dead couples.

**A/N: **Because I just love Kiba/Ino smex, I had a terrific idea for the perfect Halloween story for them. This is a partial collaboration with Momopink, so go check out her story, posted on my profile. Don't forget to grab your pumpkin buckets full of candy, try not to get the keyboard sticky, and enjoy. =)

* * *

**~Jungle Life: Kiba and Ino Style~**

"C'mon, Kiba!" Ino stomped her foot and huffed. "Don't be such a jerk about this. It's a couple's party. I can't go without you…my costume won't make sense!"

"No."

"Kiba!"

"Ino. I'm not going."

"Can you at least give me a good reason why?"

Kiba looked over to the bed where Ino had laid the 'costume' out. Yeah, if you called a scrap of leopard skin a costume. Ino, of course, had _loved _the idea of a Halloween party where each couple would be a famous pair. He had shrugged. Whatever made her happy.

But there were some things in a guy's life where he had to put his foot down. And Kiba was putting his foot down on being the 'Tarzan' to Ino's 'Jane.'

He crossed his arms. "I'll give you three. All the other guys have costumes that cover up. I'm gonna freeze my balls off. And I'm not paintin' Akamaru to look like a jungle cat."

"Okay, so we can scrap the jungle cat idea. He can roll around in the dirt and leaves and be a jungle bear, instead."

"I'm still not puttin' _that _on." He shrugged. "Sorry."

He turned to leave the room, but Ino grabbed the crook of his elbow. "Wait. I wanna show you something."

Sighing, he stopped and turned back. "_Fine_."

"Okay," she said, grinning. "Wait here."

He watched as she disappeared into the closet. And he waited. Of _course_. How long did it take for a woman to put on a skimpy outfit? Just as he was thinking of going to the kitchen to grab something to eat, the closet door swung open.

His jaw dropped. "Gah!"

Ino's costume left nothing to the imagination. The little diagonal of fabric under her bare navel rode miraculously high up her thigh. Her top showed cleavage galore with only a strap over the shoulder to hold it up. She'd let her hair down, but wore a crown of leaves.

Hot. Sexy. _Accessible_.

Ino left him breathless when she fluffed her hair seductively. "Well?"

He growled, the same time he grabbed for her. Ino danced away, laughing.

"Ah-ah," she said, "Jane is for Tarzan."

Dammit! If he wanted to get laid, he'd have to play her stupid game. He growled again and sneered at his costume. Could he endure a party nearly naked and razed by friends for sex?

He glanced back to 'Jane.' "Does Jane do what Tarzan tells her?"

"Heh, of course. Jane is Tarzan's jungle love slave."

Jungle…love slave? His eyebrows lifted in surprise. She must really want to see him in the loincloth to offer what would essentially be a sweaty mess and a tangle of sheets by morning. Delaying, messing with her, he pretended to mull it over, liking how her eyes followed him around until he stood at the bed.

Kiba held up the little triangular costume to inspect it closer. Wow. Stretchy. And thin. But it looked like it would cover all the important parts…_maybe_…if he didn't mind one nut hanging out.

"So?" Ino asked impatiently.

She stood so cutely over there with hardly anything on, ready for him to be his usual horny self and tell her 'yes'. Wasn't that great- -she had him all worked out, didn't she. But what was wrong with that? Honestly, he'd get a good show, smack her ass a few times, and then this would all be forgotten later when everyone was too drunk to remember the party- -and his left nut, should the costume avoid it.

He could do this, he was man enough.

Kiba dug a fang in his lip, resigned. "I Tarzan. You Jane."

A squeal of delight seared his eardrums, and Ino made a cute show of celebrating. When she turned, Kiba got a great view of her tight ass. He'd be getting her out on the dance floor, definitely.

"Hey, by the way," she said, throwing something, "think fast!"

One-handed, he caught the pair of rolled-up socks before they bounced off his head. "Wha-?"

"Well, jungle boy, you gotta fill out that loincloth somehow."

She giggled and ducked when he pitched the socks back at her.

"I don't think that'll be the problem," he said, loading his words with innuendo.

"Then put it on already. Let me see my jungle sex god."

It was 'jungle sex god' now, was it? Kiba made a noise of disgust, but shed his shirt and dropped his pants and boxers. His attention was on wiggling into the 'costume' without ripping it to shreds, so he jumped when Ino goosed him on his bare ass.

"Whoa! _Dammit_!"

She laughed. "That's the hottest damn thing I've ever seen."

He swore she sounded more and more like him everyday. Good or bad thing?

"Yeah, yeah."

Half-waiting for another pinch on the ass, he yanked the loincloth up the rest of the way and fussed with the waistband. Yeah. Exposed wasn't even close. He'd gone skinny dipping before and felt pretty confident about his looks, but _damn_, parading around in a man-kini? The sex had better blow his fucking mind.

He faced Ino, spread his arms. "How's it look, Janey?"

Slinking closer, _stalking _him, Ino had a dangerous glint to her eyes as stepped around to his back, her hand slipping along his buttcheek and grabbing a goddamn handful.

Voice low, sultry, she said, "I'd say you look ready for the jungle."

He felt her lean in, and her teeth grazed his shoulder blade as her small hand reached under him, between his legs, and squeezed his nutsack. The feeling was both startling and good.

"We're not even," he swallowed hard, "outta the house yet."

"Hmm," she groaned, "I'm liking this costume more and more. C'mon, Tarzan, time for us to leave."

She gave him another squeeze, patted his ass appreciatively, and exited the room, her hips sashaying with each step, like saying, 'Come get me'. Oh, _hell _yeah. When they got home, he'd be getting her in bed and out of that silly excuse for a costume.

**- -N- -**

"I don't think Jane wore stilettos in the jungle."

Ino rolled her eyes. "These shoes show off my great legs. And they match."

As only black patent-leather could to leopard skin. The shoes screamed "_Fuck me hard_!" and Kiba was cool with that. The problem lay in the fact that Ino could barely walk over the cement without stumbling.

"Besides," she continued, "you're wearing your boots."

"I can _walk _in them."

"Shut. _Up_. We're almost there and I'm not gonna regret these shoes."

Kiba looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Behind them, Akamaru wheezed a few times, laughing. She'd refused to ride Akamaru because, quote, I don't want dog fur between my legs, end quote.

Then she'd punched him hard when he made a raunchy joke at her expense. It had been worth it. _This _had better be worth it.

He surreptitiously adjusted himself. Every few seconds, he felt like he'd flop out of his loincloth and give the world a show. It didn't help that the 'waistband' rode lower and lower with each step.

It was all _her _fault for making him wear this ridiculous thing.

But when he'd come out to the living room, Ino had gotten him to laugh when she made monkey noises. He considered all her sex-play a plus. She might get tired of waiting to screw, and they could go home early. _Prayed _they could go home early.

She'd at least let him wear a coat for protection from the cool October weather, but she'd told him he had to take it off once inside 'or no jungle romp'. He liked the sound of a jungle romp, and he liked how she would 'accidentally' dip her hand under the hem of the coat to cop a feel.

Ino's excited voice interrupted his thoughts. "Ah! We're here!"

He glanced around. Maybe no one would see them.

"Hey! Kiba, Ino!"

Grimacing, Kiba muttered, "Shit," as Ino waved an arm at Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura wore a cute frou-frou dress that showed off stockings and red shoes. Also, she wore a black-haired wig complete with a red bow, and some crimson lipstick. Naruto looked like a hobo; burlap hat, shirt, and some baggy pants. A miner's pick rode on his shoulder.

"Wow," Naruto said, checking Ino out. "You look good."

"Thanks," Ino replied. "Who're you two supposed be?"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm. "We're Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Who're you?"

"I'd say Tarzan and Jane," Naruto said, a slight flush on his cheeks. "Am I right?"

Kiba nodded. "But where're the other dwarves?"

"Here!" a chorus called. Six other Narutos jumped into view. "What d'ya think?"

"Pretty creative," Ino said, smiling at Sakura. "Good choice."

"Hey, is that coat part of the costume?" Sakura asked Kiba.

He noticed her eyes trying to penetrate his cover-up, and he shifted uncomfortably. Ino stepped into him as she answered and caressed his ass. It took every ounce of soldier's discipline he had to keep deadpan and ignore the bumps rising on his skin. Akamaru's wheezing laugh didn't help any.

"No. It's not," Ino was saying. "He'll show his costume when we get inside."

Oh, for God's sake. Could they just get this evening over with already? Kiba nudged Ino forward, using his hand on the small of her back. He motioned that Akamaru was free to go. Akamaru gave Kiba a look of absolute pity and turned tail for home. Even his dog felt sorry for him. Fanfreakingtastic.

"Let's get going, Jane," Kiba said. "It's kinda cold out here."

The four, er, ten, of them stepped into the building where the party was being held.

Kiba had heard the music from about four blocks away, and inside, the bass thumped enough to vibrate internal organs. A disco ball rotated above the crowd of costumed people, who danced and gyrated in interesting ways. Within the span of a minute, he'd seen enough groping to last him the night.

A nudge- -Ino pointed.

There was a coat check, and reluctantly, Kiba peeled his off and gave it up. Instantly he felt exposed, and oddly nervous. And then it happened.

A low whistle over the music drew his attention to a few ladies passing by. They giggled, covering their mouths as they gazed at him. Kiba rolled his eyes and noticed Ino narrowing hers. Oh-ho. Jane jealous, Tarzan sexy. That had potential.

"Let's get some drinks!" Naruto shouted and gestured to the bar. "The girls can get a table!"

A table? Here? But Sakura and Ino had agreed, and they and the other Narutos were assimilated by the crowd.

Kiba followed Naruto to the bar and felt distinctly self-conscious. He caught more than one lady's eye on him, dragging over his body hungrily. Ino should have served him on a platter with garnish- -then at least being a piece of meat would be obvious.

They came to the bar and spotted Shikamaru there. He wore green from head to toe, and his cap sported a jaunty red feather. A quiver of arrows and a bow rode on his back. And was…was he wearing _tights?_ Oh, wow. And Kiba thought _he'd_ been whipped.

"Robin Hood?" he hazarded a guess.

Shikamaru sighed, reaching out to accept his drinks. "Yeah."

"Oh, is Temari Maid Marian?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Her idea, not mine."

While Naruto put in his drink orders, Kiba turned to Shikamaru. "Have you seen Shino or Hinata anywhere?"

Shikamaru lifted a shoulder. "I haven't. But we've just arrived." He saluted with the drinks. "Later."

Kiba nodded and let Shikamaru leave. His turn was next, so Kiba put in a drink order for himself and Ino; something that would get him drunk _fast_. Then he and Naruto waited in amicable silence, crowd-watching.

They pointed out Adam and Eve, Romeo and Juliet, Helen and Paris, and a sun god and moon goddess before Naruto's drinks were ready; and Kiba found Waldo and Wanda, and the Mermaid and Fisherman just as the bartender handed over his drinks.

It must have been the fact that he had both hands occupied. When he'd walked to the bar, nothing but half-lidded stares and pouty lips- -but now, _now, _he was pinched so many times he was sure he'd be black and blue. And somehow, smooth hands glided across his back and dipped around to span across his chest and stomach.

Had there been a full moon tonight, and he hadn't noticed? Because, good goddamn, the ladies of Konoha were on the prowl!

When Kiba finally got to the table, feeling manhandled and chagrinned, Sakura and Ino were deep in conversation, but they were talking in each others' ears and so Kiba couldn't hear what they said. He exchanged confused looks with Naruto, uh, _one_ of the Narutos, and as he set down the drinks, he saw the girls shake hands. Then Ino looked at him with a competitive spark in her eyes, heavy with lust.

It took the breath from him. What did they bet on? Kiba popped an eyebrow when Ino slugged back her drink like a champ and gestured him closer. Forefinger beckoning, her mouth a sex-smirk.

He leaned in. "What?"

"Dance with me."

Not whipped, not whipped- -"Sure, just a second"- -_whipped_.

He gulped his drink as Ino stood and swayed her hips; Sakura had already pulled a bewildered Naruto to the dance floor. Kiba barely got the empty glass set down before Ino dragged him out to dance near Sakura and Naruto.

More unwanted physical contact from others. Like, the whole dance floor wanted to slither against him. Trying to cope with all the gratuitous pinching, he glanced over, finding Naruto and Sakura bumping and grinding away. To his surprise, Ino leaned forward and bounced her ass right against him, her hips undulating and completely sultry.

Hot electricity buzzed through his stomach to his balls; he felt like he could hump her here on the dance floor with no one being the wiser. The alcohol hit his system and the friction on his crotch from Ino's hot ass kicked in. Sweat poured off him, mostly from attempting to prevent a noticeable boner.

"Hey!" he called over the music into her ear. "I'm going for round two!"

She nodded. "I'll wait at the table for you! Thanks!"

They separated, and he took the time to collect his wits. Alcohol made him horny as hell, but he wanted to enjoy the drinking and dancing and not think about bending Ino over and finding her slick- -

Stop. Now was not the time to have erotic fantasies. This was a Halloween party. He'd have to keep it clean here and play it dirty at home. He got the drinks and traveled to their table. More eyes roved over him, more hands found his butt and trailed over his shoulders and stomach.

One enterprising partier snapped the elastic waistband! He whipped around, but the crowd hid whoever-it-was. Okay, Ino owed him _big time_. He did _not _come to this party to get groped by strange women…and maybe strange men, too. As much fun as it sounded, Kiba was only interested in a sure thing, _goddammit_, and other women taking advantage of him just wasn't fair.

When he got to the table, beleaguered, Ino's visible cleavage and sculpted stomach flashed arousal straight through him. He didn't think he'd be able to hold out for home much longer. Naruto's clones were in varying stages of relaxation; Kiba and Ino went unnoticed.

"Thanks," she said, getting up before he sat. She surprised him when she pressed closer to him. "You're sexy dripping in sweat like that."

Arousal burnt red-hot a second time when she licked under the edge of his jaw, then tossed back her drink. Nope. Not getting home in time.

He slugged down his drink and grabbed her ass, keeping her tight against him, not caring if anyone saw. There was too much going on, anyway.

She'd made him weak. "Bathroom?" he murmured.

Ino smirked as she threaded her fingers through his. He didn't wait. Kiba plowed through dancers and minglers alike to the back of the joint. The men's restroom was most convenient and least embarrassing. Men understood sex. And if not, they could take a flaming fireball straight to hell.

Pleasant surprise, as Kiba opened the door, flicking on the lights, and realized it was a single bathroom. He locked the door and crushed his mouth to Ino's, exploding with heat and energy, and pinning her against the tiled wall next to the door with body and hands.

She made a sexy noise when he fumbled with her top. When it didn't loosen fast enough, he forced it. The sound of ripping cloth echoed around the four corners of the bathroom.

Ino gasped, first in horror, "Kiba!" then in pleasure, as he filled his hands with her weighty breasts.

"_Hurry_," he told her. "We hafta make this a quickie."

"Oh…kay…"

A sheen of sweat gleamed on her skin. Her body had always fascinated him…a combination of compressed power and pure seductress. Breasts and ass and hips that fit his hands perfectly, that fluidly curved and arched when he did the right thing to her. Under the smoke and alcohol and sweat, he smelt her excitement, her arousal, and an ache for her rippled through him.

It was gonna happen fast, no doubt about it.

Kiba half-pushed against her, hard-on smashed between them, begging for some attention, and they ended up at the sink.

She gasped as the back of her thighs hit the porcelain. "Ah! It's freezing!"

"Deal with it."

He boosted her to sit on the edge, hands shoving under the skirt- -God, how did she get such smooth legs?; she spread her legs wider, and he touched her…underwear?

The snarl was unintentional. "Jane no wear under-things."

He yanked at the silky fabric, ripping it, the same time she answered, her voice husky.

"They matched the heels."

"Hn."

She teetered on the sink's rim. The thong fluttered to the floor, totally exposing all Ino had to offer. Tempting. The sex-animal inside him growled and snarled dangerously hungry against the urgent need in his loincloth. They had a little time. He dropped to his knees, and he shoved his head closer to lick her hot folds.

"Ohmigod!" Ino groaned.

Heaven was between a woman's legs, he was sure, closest to her smell, to what made her _scream_. Her back slammed against the mirror, arching her hips closer, and when he ran his tongue over her salty sweetness again and again, her fingers pulled at his hair as she cried out.

"Ah-oh, God-_Kiba_!"

Torturing her, torturing himself, he lapped at her, until her strong thighs clenched together. Not yet- -it was so hard to stop, so hard to get back under control, but he wanted inside her, to make it real for him, too.

"You're my jungle love slave," he said, eyeing the expanse of toned muscle and pale skin, pink nipples like little rosebuds. "Don't forget it."

Ino didn't answer, but panted and made an 'oh' for each time he nibbled at her skin from hip to breasts, using his sharp canines occasionally. Even with the scent and taste of other people clinging to her, she tasted like sex. He ran his tongue over a hardened nipple, and when Ino kneaded his throbbing boner through the loincloth, spiking intense pleasure through him, he grunted and landed another hard kiss on her mouth.

Their mouths still attached, tongues tasting together, he felt her struggle with the costume; it sagged to his ankles. Outrageous heat and anticipation as her hand stroked him and squeezed his tight balls. Nails trailed lightly up the underside of his dick. Couldn't wait. Kiba moved Ino onto the sink's edge, holding her by her hips.

"Now, Kiba," she cried. "Right now."

Oh, he was plannin' on it.

Her hand guided his tip to her moist entrance. Heat radiated there and all over. Now his body and brain _demanded _it. In a practiced move, he brought her hips up and penetrated her deeply. Both of them made an incomprehensible noise among their pants for air. God, she was fuckin' tight. Impatient, he rolled her hips up, and the fierce lust fisted in his brain immediately.

Ino moaned and devoured his mouth, as he moved her hips as steadily as he could bear. He wanted to slow down, but the noises she made, and the smell of her sweat with his, and how her breasts jiggled, and the building pressure under his stomach…impossible.

Soon the rhythm was out of control and fast, hard and deep dives into her pliable body. His fingers dug in the flesh at her hips, rolling them, rolling them. She gripped the sink, his shoulder, and kept her legs wrapped around his waist.

She'd cry a combination of "Oh, oh, Ki-ba! Oh!" over and over.

He growled and snapped, latching onto her neck with his teeth, finding no words to help him articulate his deep lust for her.

Sweat ran down him in rivulets; it stung his eyes and he could taste it, but it didn't matter, not when his mind focused on the rapture spiraling from where their bodies joined, so slick and snug and burning, not when Ino raked her nails down his shoulders and threw her head back, exposing her neck, shrieking his name as her body shuddered…

He cursed and prayed her name, biting her neck harder, when the orgasm ripped heat and clenched muscles and divine pleasure through him. Like an addiction fed, it all lasted too short a time, but he milked it, kept her hips moving; spasms and the last little bit of his load squirted out into her and then, the whole thing was done.

All they could do for long, long minutes was breath heavily and hold on to each other. Their heated bodies cooled as their sweat evaporated. He noticed that he'd left a nasty bite on her pristine neck when she lifted her hand to explore the spot. Red and angry, the bite was quickly turning to a harsh shade of purple.

She twisted around to inspect it in the mirror. "Did you…_bite _me?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

But he wasn't really. It looked like she wasn't sure how to respond. More than likely, she'd kill him for leaving such obvious evidence. If he died, the sex had been totally worth it, but Ino shrugged and nuzzled him.

"Kiba," she whispered. "That was…that was…"

"Fuckin' sweet."

"Yeah."

A pause as he kept his forehead on hers. They should sneak out the window and go home and do this all over again.

But…"We should…get back to the party. You know, before people…worry."

"Ah, okay," Ino agreed. She seemed dazed. "Right."

He let her off the sink and smirked as she bent down to pick up her clothing, before he brought up his loincloth to its intended resting place. Ino didn't even bother with her underwear, instead choosing to toss them in the trashcan, and then when she went to put on the top, found it hopelessly torn.

She huffed. "Thanks a lot, Tarzan. Look at this!"

"Tie it together," he suggested. "There's enough to do that."

When she couldn't get it, she glared at him, and Kiba reached out to help, purposely brushing her breasts. She only rolled her eyes and let him get away with it. Deftly, he knotted what was left of her top, successfully covering up all that was necessary.

He stood back. Whoa. Sexy.

"What?" she asked.

He'd just made her outfit, like, one-hundred times better than before. Only now, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Like his loincloth, any wrong movement would explode her breasts out into public domain.

"Nothin'. Your boobs are hangin' out and it's hot."

Ino snorted and turned to the mirror to fix her hair. Even as a guy, Kiba knew it was a hopelessly tangled mess. But he enjoyed watching her breasts in the reflection as she lifted her arms. Her nipples had remained hard, either from recent sex or from the air conditioning in the bathroom.

"I see you," she said. "You've had your jungle romp, pal. You left your mark right here!" Her finger jabbed at the love-mark.

He growled. "Jane do Tarzan home."

"Pffft. I don't think so. Tarzan stupid."

"Jane jungle love slave." Kiba bit her shoulder and squeezed a tit. "Tarzan say so."

Laughing, Ino opened her mouth to retort, but a pounding on the door interrupted them. Together they opened it and found Sakura and Naruto on the other side, looking ruffled and out of breath.

Sakura took in Ino's state and scowled. "Did you…?"

Ino nodded with a satisfied smile, and held out her hand. Lips pursed, Sakura dug around in her costume and handed over twenty bucks.

"Thanks, forehead," Ino said. "Better luck next time."

Before Kiba could ask, Ino had pulled him out of their way and into the crowd. Several minutes later, he saw Shikamaru's red feather and green costume, and realized Ino had seen her teammate as well. Heh. All right. He could use the audience to exercise his bragging rights. It wasn't every day he nailed a hot jungle love slave in the men's bathroom at a Halloween party.

That night, they danced some more, kissed some more, drank some more, and lived it up until last call. And when both of them stumbled home, blazed, slurring their words and laughing too hard, right before passing out, Kiba thought how great going to that Halloween party had been, and what a great story it would be later on.

* * *

**A/N: **Gotta love Kiba/Ino sweaty jungle love. *sigh* Oh, and extra candy to those who review! =)

_Minor edits and revisions 01/22/11._

_I've realized I have a dash addiction. All incorrect hyphens (-) to dashes (- -)._


End file.
